Welcome to my life
by LikeHellIAmAwsome
Summary: Welcome to my life by Simple plan. All this pain,kept inside the chests of Zero, Yuuki, then Kaname.  My feeble attempt at a song fic. First try, oneshot. See disclaimer.


**A.N: My first feeble attempt at a song fic ^.^; Pretty old song but I saw them live recently and I felt like doing this. The whole thing goes in a repeating order of Zero POV-Yuuki POV-Kaname POV and repeats there on.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THESE LYRICS, IF I DID, WHY WOULD I WASTE MY TIME HERE WHEN I COULD BE SHOWERING IN GOLD DOLLARS? ALALALAA- I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, IF ANYTHING, I'M DOING FREE ADVERTISEMENT OF THE AMAZING SONG "Welcome to my life" BY Simple Plan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Do you ever feel like breaking down?<strong>

Zero clutched at his head as the temptation for blood overwhelmed him, He could feel himself falling to a Level E.

**Do you ever feel out of place? Like somehow you just don't belong, or no one understands you? Do you ever want to run away? Do you lock yourself in your room?**

Yuuki sat in an empty room by herself, waiting for Kaname to come home, but wishing for a hug from Zero, like the one she received before "never seeing him again."

**No you don't know what it's like, when nothing feels alright, you don't know what it's like to be like me.**

Kaname sat in the car being transported back home, thinking about his past life, of all the pain. And overall, the past ten years of his life, hiding everything from her, thinking with a clenched fist.

**To be hurt,**

Zero punched a whole into the wall.

**To be lost,**

Yuuki cried silently into her hands ,with her knees bent up to her chest.

**To be left out in the dark.**

Kaname remembered all those times he visited Yuuki when she was a child, and couldn't tell her anything.

**To be kicked when you're down, To feel like you've been pushed around.**

_Why did she have to leave?_ Zero thought while sucking in a deep shaking breath.

**To be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you.**

Yuuki Deeply breathed trying to calm herself.

**No you don't know what it's like, welcome to my life.**

_And now I finally have her…._Kaname unclenched his fist.

**Do you want to be somebody else?**

_Ichiru….at least you never had to become a bloodsucker….._

**Are you sick of feeling so left out?**

_He always just leaves me here…_

**Are you desperate to find something more, before your life is over?**

Kaname gently stared out the window

**Are you stuck inside a world you hate?**

Zero looked at the hole in the wall that he had created through anger and tried to think of how to fix it.

**Are you sick of everyone around?**

_I have to pull myself together, before Aido-senpai finds me…._

**With their big fake smiles and stupid lies**

_Sometimes I can't believe how the fellow vampires act though…_Kaname thought, thinking of how all they wanted was his blood.

**While deep inside you're bleeding.**

Zero looked over to the picture of them on his dresser.

**No one ever lied straight to your face.**

But the tears kept coming, _after everything that has happened…_

**And no one ever stabbed you in the back**

_Just like Rido…._

**You might think I'm happy but I'm not going to be okay.**

Truth was, Zero deeply missed her.

**Everybody always gave you what you wanted.**

Yuuki forced herself to look at her reflection in the mirror_, _and told herself: _suck it up Yuuki, you're so spoiled._

**You never had to work, it was always there.**

_But thus is the life of a pure-blood._

**You don't know what it's like, what it's like**

Zero clutched the picture of them close to his chest.

**Welcome to my life.**

_He's home._ A little bit of an emotion called happiness joined the loneliness in her heart.

**Welcome to my life.**

Kaname walked into the house and opened his arms to embrace his fiancé.

**Welcome to my life.**

Zero knew that somewhere, out there, there was no possible way that she could stay upset at him, She wasn't the kind of person to hold a grudge. And he was right.

* * *

><p>A.N; Ahh, it's nice to have a story with a happy ending for once, even though my space bar is sticking and I have to go through everything and hit down with extra force. -.-<p> 


End file.
